What Should Have Been
by Lyna Laufeyson
Summary: At seven years old, in an attempt to escape his abuse family, Loki goes to Jotunheim and finds out the truth. Loki has to learn the ways of the Jotun Kingdoms, embrace his once forbidden Seidr and make friends along the way. Meanwhile the realms fall onto the brink of war threatening any happiness that Loki may have found.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I know this is short, I wanted to test out the idea, tell me what you think. I got the idea for this whilst listening to delvier us from the Prince of Egypt. Listen whilst reading if you want :)

Lyna Laufeyson

Thick snow blanketed the frozen ground. It fell from the sky, fast in a horrendous storm. The weather seemed to match the war that suffocated the realm of ice. The snow swirled, blocking out the dim light of the moon.

One lone Jotun woman struggled through the knee high snow. Farbauti was the Queen of Jotunheim. The agonized screams of her people echoed across the land as the Asgardians lay waste to once beautiful now wrecked planet.

In her arms was a tiny bundle. A baby. She held him close against her chest as she ran. She had to get him away from the battle filled city. It was the only way he would survive the brutal night.

Her husband, Laufey, was trying to distract the Asgardians and their foul King whilst Farbauti hid their only child. Laufey knew that the Jotun were going to lose the war, they had lost when they were driven from Midgard, but Odin wouldn't stop. The couple also knew that if Odin found their son and heir, he'd kill him.

After running for what appeared for miles Farbauti finally found what she was looking for, the Temple. The Norns would protect the Jotun prince. Farbauti walked into the once grand building that was now ice covered ruins. The queen gently laid her baby in a sheltered corner, out of the immediate sight of any passerby. At the loss of contact the baby woke.

The queen knelt down next to the boy and ran a hand across his face, tracing his royal markings, he made a content noise.

"My sweet, sweet boy," She whispered "I pray to the Norns that you will be safe, you won't be here long. Just until the fighting is over." The little Jotuns red eyes shone with the happiness of an oblivious child.

"Your father plans to surrender to the Asgardians tonight. Norns know we will lose this war anyway. I dread to think of what the Aesir will do." The queen stared down at her boy for several long moments. Watching him gurgle and grasp onto her long fingers with his short chubby ones. The shriek of an Asgardian pierced the air, shattering Farbauti's thoughts.

"She went this way Tyr! I can see her footprints. They lead to those ruins"

Farbauti looked up to the entrance of the Temple immediately. She knew that if she stayed both her and her son would be slaughtered like cattle, but she knew if she ran with him they would also be caught. The Jotun woman made a split second decision that would change the fate of her little boy. She leant down and kissed him on his forehead. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I will come back for you, my baby boy. I promise."

At that she ran. Leaving the little prince all alone in the snow. With just a blanket to his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer than the last but still short. Once the actual plot starts they will get longer, don't worry. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

The Asgardian procession trudged across the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim. Victory hung in the air as the soldiers marched on. They believed that Odin had defeated Laufey in a one on one battle. Only Odin knew the truth; that Laufey had surrendered to save his people.

Odin was at the back of the procession with Tyr and Heimdall. Both were great warriors and had killed many of the filthy monsters during the war. Every soldier was aching with the wounds that had been given in the final battle so the movement towards the Bifrost site was slow. The Asgardian king saw Heimdall wince at the site of the destroyed buildings and the red stained snow.

A shrill cry erupted the silence of the night. The soldiers all stopped and looked towards the source of the noise; some ruins on the top of a small hill, and then back at their king. Odin decided to follow the noise.

"Tyr, Heimdall, come with me. The rest of you go to the Bifrost site. We won't be long"

The soldiers nodded and carried on. The three men walked up the hill towards the sound. Odin recognised the cries of a child. A baby at that. Once Odin reached the top of the hill his eyes scanned the ruins. At first he saw nothing, but when the child cried again he found it. Hidden in the corner wrapped in a dark blue blanket that blended in with the ice covered stone building. The king approached the infant. He knelt beside the child. Cold blue eyes met warm red. The baby smiled up the King, Odin scooped up the child but he flinched slightly when its dark blue skin shifted to an ivory white.

Heimdall walked closer to his king, looking over his shoulder he saw the child in his leaders arms.

"What do you plan to do with him sire?" The Gatekeeper asked his King. Tyr moved over to look at the boy.

"I say we kill it" The warrior growled as the child's skin shifted to blue once more.

"He is just a child" Heimdall snarled back before turning to his King. "Odin, look at the markings on his face, he is of royal blood."

After a moment of though;

"We will take him to Asgard," Odin said, waving his hand over the boy, turning his skin once more to the ivory white, his red eyes turning green and the deep ridges in his face fading to nothing. "With him, one day, when he comes of age, we can overthrow Laufey and replace him with this boy. He will have a claim to the throne. With Asgard behind him, controlling his every move, no-one will stand in his way. Asgard will rule Jotunheim."

"What good will this runt be?" Tyr hissed

"He will be a front Tyr, he will do nothing. After a year or so on the throne he will have a horrific accident. Thor will be his heir and he will rule both realms."

"Excellent plan my King but what will her majesty the Queen think?" Tyr replied as Heimdall turned away.

"Frigga will not turn a baby away. I will tell her what and who he is but not my plan, she will be powerless to stop me anyway."

Odin pulled the blanket further up the baby's body, wrapping it around him. The movement revealed ruins sewn into the fabric in a darker blue string. Jotun ruins that Odin couldn't read but Heimdall could, the blanket revealed the boys name: Loki

* * *

Frigga was waiting in the throne room for her husband. News had reached Asgard that they won the war. The servants were milling about, preparing a feast for the next day. Frigga had put Thor to bed two hours ago. He had wanted to stay awake for his father but the little boy was too tired.

The war hadn't lasted long, but long enough. Thor looked up to his father but he had been gone for several long months at a time, leaving Frigga to rule Asgard and raise the boy alone.

The doors to the throne room suddenly burst open and Odin alone strode through. At first the Queen did not notice the bundle in his arms, until the little thing gurgled in content. Frigga cocked her head to the side in question. Odin moved the blanket to show his wife the child underneath. Frigga lifted the baby from his arms and cradled him to her chest.

"Where did you get it Odin? Its mother must be worried sick" she demanded

"I found him in Jotunheim. Abandoned, left to die. Heimdall said his markings showed he was Laufey's son. I cast a spell to make him look Aesir, even though he originally did it himself. I thought we could raise him." Frigga smiled at the baby, who grasped onto her fingers with his little ones.

"Why abandon the poor thing? Does he have a name?" she asked

"He is small for a Jotun, maybe he's a runt. Heimdall said the markings on his blanket say Loki."

"We will raise him as our own Odin, he will be our son. Thor said he wanted a little brother. Who else knows of what he is?" the queen asked, stroking Loki's face.

"You and I, Heimdall and Tyr." Frigga frowned at the mention of the head of the guard.

"I know you do not like Tyr, but he is a good warrior. He is loyal, he will keep the secret."

"Yes, but for how long?"Frigga asked. Her senses of premonition never revealed anything clear or permanent to the Queen but Frigga cold sense it. Tyr would be a dark force against Loki, he was a danger to the little boy and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Loki is roughly seven whislt thor is roughly 14, Asgardian years are weird. This chapter will contain child abuse and implied sexual abuse. It is not too explicit but if it upsets anyone I would advise them not to read the first section of this chapter, it should still make sense without it. Tell me what you think in the reveiws.**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

Loki pressed himself against the wall of the cupboard, tears running down his face. Odin had made him spend the morning with Tyr. Loki hated Tyr, he had never been nice to the little prince, and he always measured Loki against Thor- who was several decades older than Loki. Tyr pushed Loki to his breaking point every day. "Accidently" breaking Loki's arms on several occasions. Loki had gone to his father many times, asking for a new trainer or telling what Tyr was doing to him. But Odin never listened. The little boy had now been dubbed the God of Lies.

Today Tyr had gone further. He had made sure that he was alone with Loki. Firstly Tyr had made Loki fight against him; not going easy on the young child. Loki was covered in cuts and bruises from the head of the guard. Then he did something no man should do to a child. Tyr touched Loki where he didn't want to be touched. He hurt Loki over and over again. Loki was covered in his own blood.

Once he got away Loki ran to the store cupboard in the servant's quarters. He knew no one would bother him there. The little sobbed quietly to himself and he rocked himself back and forth. He just wanted someone to hold him, someone to tell him that everything would be alright. But he had no one. He was all alone. Odin hated him because he wasn't big and strong like Thor. Thor thought he was pathetic because he was small and kept falling down. And even though Frigga always had kind words to say Loki could see the disappointment in her eyes as she spoke. She did nothing when Odin went to beat him.

Thor was always getting him into trouble. Him and his friends would steal food from the kitchens and when caught they would say Loki stole them and gave them the food. When Volstagg had broken a vase that Frigga's mother had given her before she had died, Thor blamed Loki (He was beaten extra hard that day)

The punishments Loki received for the others wrong doings usually included; Odin hitting him, or whipping him with a riding crop. Thor and his friends would attack him too, if he tried to tell anyone what had really happened. Tyr would hit him. Even the servants thought him lower than them, pushing past him in corridors. Agreeing with Thor when they knew he was lying.

The guards and higher Lords just ignored Loki, sometimes they would trip him but most of the time they would pretend Loki wasn't there.

* * *

After what seemed like hours hiding from Tyr and the others Loki decided it was safe to move. Slowly Loki pushed the door open to find that the corridor was empty. Loki slunk through the halls in the shadows on his way to his room. He encountered very few people on his way, none of importance and as usual they ignored him.

Once he reached his room (If you could call the little space between four walls a room) he realized it was late evening. He had been hiding for hours, he had even missed supper. He would be in a lot of trouble for that but he was glad he didn't go; he didn't want to see Tyr after what he had done.

Loki began crying quietly as he recalled the events of the day. Tired he climbed up onto the little bed that was pressed against one of the walls in the corner. He pulled up the dirty flea-bitten blanket up to cover his body and he drifted into a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning Loki sat at a family breakfast. Odin was at the head of the table with Frigga and Thor at either side. Loki was next to Thor, overshadowed by the teens already bursting muscles. They were all eating their food slowly, the air was tense. Even though Loki hadn't eaten since the morning before his breakfast tasted bland, like cardboard.

"Loki," Odin bellowed, the little prince flinched and looked up."You were not a supper last night."The king stated

"I am sorry Sir; I was tired after my session with Master Tyr. I went to sleep and when I woke it was too late." Loki apologised quietly

"That is no excuse," Odin barked, "I have had enough of your disobedience, do I have to beat respect into you?"

Loki was shaking now, Frigga saw what was happening and she decided to step in.

"Odin is that really necessary?" The queen questioned "Just send him to his room if he is too tired to come to supper he obviously needs more sleep."

"Very well," Odin growled "Get to your room, if I see you before supper you WILL be in serious trouble"

Loki leapt up from the table and ran to his room, all he could hear was Thor's booming laugh echoing through the halls.

* * *

Loki was content with reading in his room, he was reading about Seidr. So far he could shape shift into a few select forms (a wolf, an ice phoenix and a horse) and he could control water. He was currently trying to control fire but he was having some problems. Without a tutor all he could do was read and keep practising.

Some point in the late morning Thor burst into Loki's room, followed by Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. All three looked angry, intent stares fixed upon Loki. Loki looked up at them with wide green eyes.

"Thor, Why are you here?" Loki asked quietly

"Father says Tyr can't teach us anymore!" Thor stated, expecting Loki to understand.

"He said that Tyr has requested that he only has YOU as a student." Sif snarled

"Because you need more help than us." Hogun hissed

Loki's heart sank. Tyr was horrible to him; he didn't want to spend any more time with that monster.

"I, I don't need more help. I don't need to know how to fight with weapons" Loki stuttered

"Why?" Sif laughed "Because you spend your time reading about Seidr" She said snatching the book from Loki's hands.

"You fill your heads with stories, you think its okay to practise Seidr, you are to be a man Loki. It's just not right" Thor muttered. "People say you are Ergi, Loki. That you are a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Loki protested as Sif began to flip through his book of spells. She began laughing

"Look at these spells, they are not for fighting. They are for hiding and running away like cowards do. Shape shifting and Teleportation. It's ridiculous"

"Give it back Sif" Loki snapped at the girl, trying to seem demanding, prince like, but Sif just laughed.

"You want the book Ergi, fight me for it." Sif held the book above her head, far out the way of Loki's reach. The other four boys began laughing along with Sif. To them it was a game; to Loki his one prized possession was in danger. He jumped for the book but Sif lifted it higher. The laughing was growing louder; Thor was clutching his stomach as if in hysterics over his brother's misfortune.

Loki's fear began to fade away and it was replaced with anger. His blood boiled, he clenched his fists against his sides, and he shook with fury. The innocence in his eyes disappeared and rage took its place.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" The fie teens stepped back slightly unsure yet still determined t o keep their game going.

"No" Sif said simply

At that Loki lost it. He focused all of the burning energy he felt towards his hands, and then he directed it at Sif. Fire leapt out of the air and grasped onto Sif's long blonde hair and her clothes. Suddenly a large force hit Loki in the side, forcing him onto his bed, hitting his head on the wall.

At the loss of concentration the flames went out, Sif's clothes remain intact but her long golden hair had burnt away, what was left was charred brown. _I hope it stays that colour_ Loki thought before the pain in his hands registered. Loki's hands where covered in burns and blisters, the spell had obviously gone wrong.

Loki looked up at Thor who was the one who was angry now.

"I'll kill you, you fucking brat" Thor growled, stepping menacingly towards his younger brother. Thor grabbed Loki's wrist, squeezing hard. Loki felt the bones crack and he whimpered in pain (trying not to show pain.)

"Thor!" Fandral snapped "Leave it; we have to get Sif to the healers."

Thor glared at Loki one more time before storming through the door. Leaving Loki a crying mess on his bed.

* * *

Loki ran out the door of his bedroom. Tears running down his face. He ran down the servant corridors and out through the side door. People looked at him as he ran past but he ignored them. He ran across the horse fields and into the woods. He tripped and stumbled through the brambles, tears blurred his vision.

He couldn't go back, not after what he had done. If Thor didn't kill him Odin certainly would. Frigga would be so disappointed and Thor's friends would be out to get him.

Loki ran further and further into the woods. Unknown to Loki he was running towards a portal, his inner Seidr was drawn to the portal, drawn to his home.

Loki ran through the portal, he ran to Jotunheim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, I am very thankful :) I hope you enjoy this chaper**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

The force of going through the portal threw Loki onto the snowy ground. He fell forwards, on his hands and knees his clothes soon became soaked with melted snow. Loki whimpered in relief at the cold on his burnt hands. Pushing himself back up onto his feet, ignoring the pain in his broken wrist, Loki looked around at his surroundings. There were mountains and hills covered in snow, in the distance there were tall trees coated in ice. He could see little houses in another direction. He was in Jotunheim.

Surprisingly the cold didn't seem to bother him. It was more comforting. It felt like home to the little boy. Loki walked forwards towards the little village but before long his feet began to hurt and he felt tired; after running in Asgard and walking Jotunheim, he just wanted to sleep.

He brushed the light snow off a rock and sat down on it, his legs swinging freely underneath him.

* * *

He thought he only closed his eyes for what to him seemed like a moment but when he opened them again he saw three large black horses trudging their way up the little hill he was sat on, their feathered hooves kicking up snow as they walked. Snorting breaths created mist in the cold air. On their each of their backs sat massive blue men, Jotuns. Wearing metal armour, each with the white wolf crest of Jotunheim on their chest. Each wore black leather gloves and silver swords at their sides.

The Jotuns stopped their horses in front of the little boy, dismounting they walked up to Loki. All three were tall and blue; although each ones skin was a different shade. Adrenalin kicked in and Loki was no longer tired. He had heard the stories that Jotuns were merciless killers. He knew what happened in the war, how they had almost killed his father.

Loki's heart beat sped up, furiously beating against his chest. Loki stood up and took a step away from the giants. He whimpered in fear but otherwise remained silent. He took another step back before the leader knelt down and spoke.

"Do not fear little one. We will not hurt you." He said "My name is Mohatu, this is Tojo and Mimir." The other to Jotuns smiled at Loki. "How did you get here?"

"I... I was running away. I did something bad. Father will kill me when he finds me. I can't go back." Loki stuttered out, awkwardly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I am sure it is not that bad Little One, what did you do?" Mohatu asked

"Sif stole my book and she wouldn't give it back, so I used my Seidr to set her on fire," Tojo snorted behind Mohatu but was silence when Mimir elbowed him in the ribs. "But I burnt my hands, See" Loki said showing Mohatu the palms of his hands, that were still covered in blisters.

"What happened to your wrist?" Mohatu asked, gesturing to the purple swelling

"My brother, Thor, broke it after what I did to Sif; he said he'd kill me, so I ran away."

"Prince Thor?" Mimir asked "He is your brother?" Loki nodded.

"I did not know Odin had a second son." Tojo stated

"I'm not allowed outside much." Loki muttered "Please don't make me go back. If I can't stay here I'll go somewhere else. Please."

"It is alright child, we will take you to our King, he is not unkind. He will not send you back if you do not wish it."

Careful not to touch the little boy's skin, as he knew it would cause the child pain, he lifted Loki onto his horse.

* * *

The three Jotuns mounted their horses and began trotting. Loki watched in amazement as they passed forests full of animals. Villages full of Jotuns- crowded markets and little houses. Children ran about, laughing, playing and throwing heaps of snow at each other. Loki laughed at the sight of them and unknown to him Mohatu was smiling at him.

Loki played with the horse's mane with his good hand whilst the other was pressed against his chest. Soon Loki could see where they were heading. A huge castle stood tall against the mountains, stone walls that were covered in ice.

Once inside the walls surrounding the castle Loki could see; gardens filled with snow covered trees, stables full of beautiful horses, training yards filled with children and warriors fighting. Dogs and servants milled about and guards stood at their posts. Mohatu, Tojo and Mimir all rode towards the stables and dismounted, Mimir helped Loki of Mohatu's horse.

"I will take him in alone; Laufey does not need us all there." Mohatu took Loki's ivory hand in his gloved one, gently holding it so he wouldn't hurt the little boy.

They walked up cold stone steps, Loki was grateful for the hand supporting him as he felt he would have slipped somehow. Mohatu nodded to guards as he walked past. Several people stared at Loki as they walked through the stone corridors, Loki was unused to the attention and he didn't know whether he preferred being stared at or being ignored.

Butterflies danced in Loki's tummy as he walked towards Laufey's throne room. He had heard stories about the brutal king, but in seeing that most of the stories he had head were so far not true, he had reason to doubt. According to the stories Jotuns lived in a state worse than cattle, but as far as Loki had seen, there were plenty of little houses and then the castle must be able to hold many people. Also the stories said that Jotuns would eat any Aesir child that went there, but nobody had tried to eat him yet.

* * *

Mohatu led him into the throne room, it was a great room. A large hall with three long stone steps leading up to three thrones made of ice. Only two were occupied. The middle by a bald Jotun man, he looked different from all of the other Jotuns he had seen. He had deep ridges on his face and all down his arms. His red eyes were fixed on Loki as he walked into the room. He wore deep blue robes and on his head he wore a light silver crown, encrusted with sapphires.

Next to him on the second throne sat a woman with long black hair trailing down her back, a few braids with golden beads. She had no ridges in her skin. She wore a light blue dress that faded to green at the bottom. On her head was a small silver tiara that also was encrusted with sapphires.

Loki knew that they were King Laufey and Queen Farbauti.

"Mohatu, my Brother" Farbauti started "Why do you bring this Aesir child to us, why not take him back home?"

"My dearest Sister, My King. This boy is the second prince of Asgard." Mohatu greeted, taking off his gloves, he then explained the story Loki had told him. Loki saw that as the story went on Laufey began to get angry as he kept muttering "Who could do that to a child" which confused Loki- they barely knew anything that had happened to him. Farbauti face was full of sorrow.

"Mohatu, what is the boy's name? I did not know Odin had a second son." Laufey asked

"It appears no one does. I do not know his name; I fear I never asked him." Mohatu said

"Child, what is your name?" Laufey asked

"Loki." He stated.

All three adults in the room froze upon hearing the name of the lost prince.

"Odin would not be so cruel to mock us by giving the child our son's name." Farbauti whispered. Laufey held onto her hand. Loki looked at the couple in confusion. He did not know what was going on; he stood in front of the royal couple awkwardly rubbing his injured wrist. Farbauti noticed.

"Come here Loki, I will heal your hands and wrist, they must be painful" Loki nodded and slowly walked towards the queen. She held her hands out to take Loki's hands in her own. Loki hesitated.

"Will you touch not hurt me?" Loki had heard that the Jotuns touch could cause a horrible frostbite.

"No child. My Seidr means I won't hurt you if I do not wish it." Loki slowly took the Jotun Queens hand.

Suddenly a tingling sensation spread up his arms and consumed his body. He heard a gasp from Farbauti. Looking down to his own arms and let out a surprised noise. His pale white skin was now a cobalt blue, he had similar ridges crossing over his skin like Laufey and he could guess his mischievous green eyes were now red.

Loki looked up at Farbauti and Laufey, who both were staring back at him. Mohatu took a step back.

"How can it be?" Farbauti gasped

"You are our son" Laufey also gasped.

"Can I stay here, please don't send me back." Loki cried

"My dear boy," Laufey exclaimed, "Of course you can stay!"

The next thing Loki knew he was being surrounded by Jotuns. All three wrapped their arms around Loki's small body, enclosing him in an embrace. Inside Loki felt hope, the knowledge that he could stay, create a new life. He could work here and be safe from Odin. Laufey, Farbauti and Mohatu were both laughing and crying at the same time. Squeezing Loki tighter and tighter. Loki decided that that was the best feeling in the word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

Laufey and Farbauti sat Loki down and explained the whole story to him. How he was left in the Temple in an attempt to save him from Asgard. He listened to the heartbreaking sobs of Farbauti as she relived the moment she realised that her only child was gone. She explained how there was blood where he had been left. Farbauti told Loki how she thought that one of the guards chasing her had doubled back and killed him. Laufey told Loki about the memorial ceremony that had been held every year since he had been taken. It was held on his birthday (Which Loki found out was the start of Winter- 3 weeks before what he had been told)

Loki in turn told his new parents what happened to him. What Odin did to him. He had to explain what Tyr did to him in length, as much as it hurt him to relive the experience Laufey insisted that they needed to know. Once he finished Farbauti was hugging him and Laufey had excused himself from the room.

When he came back in his hands were bleeding but Farbauti healed then quickly.

"Can I learn how to do that?" Loki asked hesitantly, unsure of whether Seidr was a "womanly" art on Jotunheim as well as Asgard.

"Do you know if you possess any magical energy?" his mother responded, knowing about the fire incident but wanting to see how confident her son was about his abilities. Loki nodded energetically

"Yes, I can already control water and ice as well as shape shift." Farbauti and Laufey exchanged a look at that, water and ice was a natural ability that any Jotun could learn if they wanted but shape shifting was difficult to learn without a tutor."Well I say shape shifting; I can only shift into a dire wolf, ice phoenix and a horse. Without a tutor it was difficult to learn."

Laufey laughed at his son's excitement

"You won't have to go through that anymore. I hired a tutor for Mohatu's son, Malka, wished to learn Seidr with 4 other children; you may join them if you wish." Loki nodded enthusiastically once more "Very well you start tomorrow. You will meet Malka tonight at supper but you can meet the others tomorrow."

* * *

Farbauti took Loki to Fenja (the royal seamstress) who quickly got some clothes suitable for the prince he was. Fenja and another servant (a young man named Atla) trimmed Loki's hair, so it came just below his jaw and but a few braids with metal silver beads wove into it. Loki had been dressed in a green tunic and black pants with black leather boots.

Next his mother took Loki to what would be his room. It was perfect for him. It was 4 times the size of his room in Asgard. There was a large dark wood double bed, covered in green linens, two dark wood tables either side of the bed. Across the room there was a desk stocked with; paper, quills and ink. There were several bookcases full of old Jotun stories, fact books and books about Seidr. The bedroom also had a joining bathroom. Loki to a peak inside, he saw; a toilet and a sink, as expected, as well as a large bath and several mirrors, the walls of both the bedroom and bathroom were different shades of green and the floor was wooden panels.

* * *

He was exploring his room with Farbauti when Laufey came in. He had been to a Seidr master in an attempt to find out how to break the spell on Loki, making him appear Aesir. Every time the little prince was touched his skin would shift into the dark blue of a Jotun but as soon as a Jotun stopped touching him his skin would turn into that of an Aesir.

"The Seidr masters are looking into it, the spell is different to what we have seen before." The king announced "But they gave me this," he said holding out a silver chained necklace with a small ice blue stone on it. "As long as it is touching your skin, Loki, you should remain in your Jotun form, until we can figure out something more permanent."

Loki smile and turned around to allow Laufey to put it around his neck. Instantly his skin turned blue and stayed that way. Loki looked down at his necklace.

"Thank you Father." He said happily as Laufey pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome my child." Laufey said, ruffling Loki's hair. "Come, I bet you are hungry, are you not?"

Loki grabbed Laufey and Farbauti's hands and the family walked to a large room. A long wooden table was at the centre of the room with matching chairs around its edges. Blue and white table cloths decorated the table and silver plate and cutlery were spaced out evenly next to the chairs.

Laufey sat at the head of the table with Farbauti on his right and Loki on his left. Next to Farbauti sat Mohatu and his wife, Bára. Next to Loki sat a little boy, who was the same age. His short black hair was oiled back neatly, he fidgeted self-consciously. This was Malka.

When the food was dished up by the servant's conversation was rife.

"Laufey, Loki's arrival has been announced to the entire kingdom. Everyone knows that the little prince has come home." Mohatu told his king

"Good, has anyone reacted negatively?" Laufey asked

"A few people believe that he is an impostor, but over time they will see he is not. Once they see his markings there will be no question about who he is."

Loki didn't hear the rest of the conversation; he was too amazed with what had been put in front of him. It was a bowl of stew. It was full of potatoes, different meats and vegetables. Loki hadn't seen so much food in his life.

"My son, do you not like it?" Farbauti asked, noticing her son hadn't eaten.

"Is all of this for me?" Loki asked gesturing to his bowl. Farbauti nodded "On Asgard I only got one meal a day, if I was lucky, and never this much. Thank you" he said as he started eating

All of the adults at the table looked horrified; they didn't know how to respond to the child's revelation. There was a moment of shocked silence before Malka filled it.

"Don't worry Loki. There is loads of food here. There are really big farms that grow food and animals too. We will never go hungry. Even the peasants are fed." The little boy laughed.

"Wow really! That's a lot of food." Loki commented before dropping the subject.

* * *

After supper Loki took Malka to his room. He wanted to show off. The little prince was excited at having a large room and a comfortable bed. Malka was happy to follow and listen to his cousin. What really interested Malka was Loki's vast collection of books. Both boys flipped through one of them in amazement, both longing to be able to cast some of the spells.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Malka exclaimed "I start my Seidr lessons with Valek"

"Me too, my father says I am to join you. We can become masters of Seidr together" Loki laughed

"We could be heroes. Protecting the realm from the Aesir and the fire giants." Malka jumped up

"Yes we will be the best sorcerers that there will ever be." Loki said jumping up also.

The cousins chatted for a while before Bára came to take Malka to bed. Farbauti shortly followed with Laufey to put Loki to bed. They helped him get into pyjamas and tucked him into bed. Loki's parents tucked him into and kissed him on the head before turning out the lights.

Loki snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets, with excitement bubbling in his tummy. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed. Yesterday he was scared of leaving his room, now he had a mother and father who loved him, a kind uncle and a cousin who shared his enthusiasm about Seidr. His new family accepted him for who he was and Loki couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day aren't you guys lucky :p Tell me what you think in the comments. Enjoy!**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

Loki had woken up early due to his excitement; he spent the early morning reading old Jotun stories. He found out that Jotun stories were very similar to those on Asgard. They were mainly retellings of old battles. Although one thing Loki noticed in these stories that the sorcerers weren't shamed. In the Asgardian stories sorcerers were known as cowards and those who were males were called Erg. In the Jotun ones they were heroes. They use their Seidr to help people and defeat their enemies. They were honoured warriors. That was the future Loki wanted, he wanted to be remembered for his power and kind nature, help those in need and being victorious in battle.

After a short while a woman knocked and entered Loki's room, breaking his concentration from the story he was reading. She had long black hair that fell below her shoulders. Her skin was a lighter blue than every other Jotun Loki had met. She was wearing the brown knee length dress and white apron all servant women wore. She came in holding a silver tray with a variety of fruits on it.

"Good morning, my Prince. My name is Tama; I am your hand maid." She said softly, as she put down the tray on Loki's desk.

"Good morning. Please call me Loki" said the little boy, getting up of his made bed.

"Very well, you did not have to make your bed; I would have done it for you." She spoke in a smooth voice.

"It was no hardship" Loki replied "Where are my parents?"

"The King and Queen are attending to the courts Loki. They wished to be with you but they are needed. I have been sent to get you ready for, and take you to, you first lesson. They wish you your best."

Loki washed in the bathroom and then sat down to eat his fruit. Whilst he ate Tama brushed his hair and redid the braids. Silver and green beads were woven into his hair. Next she helped him dress into similar clothes to yesterday. However because he was going to train he also wove light silver wrist cuffs and shoulder pads.

* * *

Tama walked him to a large training hall where Malka was sat waiting, dressed in a dark purple. Upon seeing his cousin Malka ran up to hug him. Tama left the boys alone, instructing them to wait for Valek. The two boys chatted for a sort will before the other four children joined them. Firstly a muscular boy, his skin was a darker blue than most and he wore a crimson tunic and black pants. He introduced himself as Kion. Secondly two Jotuns came in; they looked very similar apart from their hair length. One was a girl, she wore a dark pink tunic and black pants, she had a long hair in a singular braid that went down her back, her name was Kula. Her twin brother looked exactly like his sister but his hair only went to his shoulders. He wore a similar outfit to his sister except his tunic was orange. His name was Chumvi. Finally another girl walked in. Her black hair was in a bun. Her tunic was black. Also her red eyes were outlined in black, making her look older than she was. Her name was Timira.

The six children began chatting with each other. It was awkward at first because other than Loki and Malka knowing each other (and obviously Chumvi and Kula knowing one another) the children were complete strangers. However after a few minutes the children began opening up.

Malka was still shy around the other children but with Loki he appeared fine. Loki was a very open-minded person and was eager to meet new people. Chumvi and Kula appear very optimistic and they also share Loki and Malka's hope of helping people and being heroes. Timira seemed very calm and sweet but very determined, her brother had been killed by a rogue scouting party of Asgardians that came to Jotunheim a few years ago, she wanted revenge. Kion was over confident and arrogant, he was overly loud, but he seemed to have a kind heart.

* * *

After half an hour Valek finally turned up. He wore all gold and he stood very tall. His hair was elbow length and in a long braid down his back, gold beads dotted about amongst it. His eyes were also out lined in black but his eyelids were gold. The children quietened down when Valek introduced himself and asked the children to sit in front of him.

"Seidr is not an easy art to learn. Each individual spell is different. Some, like ice manipulation are easy to learn. Others can be more difficult. Some sorcerers, if they have magic in their blood and train hard, can have a special power, one that others can't cast. I can manipulate plants. Others will struggle to learn this and it could take years to learn how to control one leaf. But to me it comes naturally. If I do my job properly, you should all be able to reach that point. Today I will teach you Ice manipulation"

Loki was mesmerised by Valek's words. Valek taught them the correct way of standing when performing a spell. He taught them the ancient words to say when casting. Valek said that once they had cast it several times they wouldn't need the words, and once they mastered a spell then they wouldn't need to stand a certain way or even thing about casting it. It would come naturally.

Loki learnt that even though his shape shifting ability would help him learn the forms he could shift into would be useless on Jotunheim. The animals were too small and the cold would cause him harm. The animals were of Asgard. Asgardian horses (the one Loki could shift into) were lithe creatures, light coloured with long legs. However horses from Jotunheim were large muscular things, with dark fur, thick manes and feathered hooves. Their hooves were large and their ears were small. Although according to Valek it would be easier to learn new forms.

* * *

In the evening after the lesson the children separated, going to their own homes. Loki and Malka were tired but they made their way to the dining hall. They got to the entrance and inside they heard Laufey, Farbauti and Mohatu arguing.

"Laufey that would start a war!" Farbauti shouted

"Do you think I care? They took my boy, they hurt him. And they think they can get away with it? Not on my life." Laufey growled

"As much as I hate them we can't start a war. Asgard has superior weapons than ours. They have the casket. All we have are warriors and sorcerers. Do you think our warriors are a match for the Destroyer?" Farbauti hissed

"Laufey a war would be a mistake." Mohatu added.

"We can't not do anything." Laufey growled

"All that matters now is our son. We will give him the best childhood he could possibly want. We will make up for the years we lost and give him what he wants. He will train to be a great sorcerer and one day he will be a good king." Farbauti said

At that moment Loki decided to walk in, Malka trailing behind. The adults fell silent and took their places at the table. The meal started off tense but Loki and Malka's excited chatter made it melt away. Farbauti asked the boys how their lesson was and they spoke happily about their new friends.

That night Loki went to bed with a smile on his face. His life was improving greatly. He was one step closer to his dream of being a hero.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is just showing how the children are learning and bonding : Tell me what you think in the reveiws**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

Loki held the wooden dagger in his hand, unsure of the weight of the weapon. Valek was teaching the children how to use a close range weapon. They were outside for today's lesson, in a dusty training field. He again taught them foot work and the correct way of holding the blade. He then set them up against each other. Malka and Kula, Chumvi and Timira and Kion and Loki.

Kion was headstrong and didn't think about his moves. He went for the obvious openings. Loki easily tricked him with his quick wit and speed. Kion hit Loki in the ribs forcing the breath out of the young prince. Loki spun around, Kion once again forgot to block and the force of Loki's blow knocked Kion into the dust. Loki looked at his friends; Malka and Chumvi were also both in the dust. Timira and Kula standing victorious.

Kion lay on the floor laughing for several moments before Loki leant down, offering his hand out for support. Kion took it and Loki pulled him up, both boys laughing.

"Okay Laufeyson you've got skill." Kion laughed. Loki smiled at being called Laufeyson; it was a lot better than Odinson- that was Thor.

"And you have none." Loki replied

"Hey, I'll admit, I need some work."

"You all do." Valek said, gathering the group around. "Kion you need to focus, think about where you next blow will be, where you opponents will be. Malka, don't be afraid to strike, the blades are wooden, you will not harm anyone. Chumvi, it is not a game. Take your training seriously. Tama, you're slow, you need to speed up. Timira, your blows are strong but misplaced. And Loki, you don't have a lot of strength behind yours."

All of the children looked defeated, dirty and bruised. Saddened by their teacher's brutal honesty. Their dreams couldn't seem further away.

"Hey," Valek said softly "I'm being honest because it is the only way you will improve. If I lied to you, if I didn't hurt your feelings you would continue doing what you are. You want to be heroes right?"

Loki nodded at the question; he noticed the others did as well.

"Then you need to be taught correctly. The truth is important to help you learn"

All of the children once again nodded and offered weak smiles.

"Now run along, I must meet with the King and I'd rather not be late." Valek said before marching off. Seemingly defeated the children went their separate ways.

* * *

After that days training session Loki's muscles were sore. Although, he felt better after that session than any from Asgard. Tyr always set him against the bigger children and never taught him how to hold a weapon. Valek had a class of people who were as inexperienced as each other and he held fair fights.

In his bathroom Loki had run himself a bath. He took off his clothes and relaxed in the warm water. Well he would say it was warm. To any Aesir the water would be just above freezing but to the colder than ice Jotuns it was a lovely temperature.

The warmth of the water helps dull the ache of his muscles. He was also able to wash the dust and dirt off his body and face. He washed his hair in the soapy water. The bubbles made him laugh at the strange shapes they formed; he had never been allowed bubbles in a bath before. He would just have a bucket of cold water chucked over his head.

Once out the bath he dried his hair and his body with a towel. He tied his hair up in a short pony tail and pulled on some black leggings and a long green tunic. Then his sat at his desk, writing notes he remembers from that day's lesson. After a short while there was a knock on his door, he called them in. It was Tama. She said that Loki had been summoned by the King.

On his way to the throne room dread filled the bottom of his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Did Odin want him back? Would they send him back? The thoughts and questions spun around in his head, taunting him and making him question the love his new family had offered him.

Before he knew it Loki was standing outside the throne room's doors. But to Loki's surprise he wasn't the only one there. Malka, Kion, Chumvi, Kula and Timira were all waiting too.

"Why are you guys here?" Loki asked softly

"We were summoned by the King" Kula replied, her red eyes filled will the worry Loki was feeling.

"Do you think we're in trouble" Kion asked. The boy's confidence was currently nowhere to be seen, he was as nervous as Malka, playing absently with the hem of his tunic. Looking and Chumvi and Malka, and even Timira, Loki could see their discomfort and obvious nervousness. Loki realised that to him Laufey was his father (and to Malka, his uncle) but to the others he was their King, he understood their fear and he knew that he had to be strong for them.

"Don't worry; if we are all here it can't be that bad." Loki tried to calm them.

"What if he says we can't learn Seidr anymore?" Timira challenged, that did scare Loki a bit.

"Why would they decide that now?" Loki retorted coolly, but before anyone could reply Valek opened the doors to the throne room.

"Come children, your King awaits" The six children shuffled into the room, Laufey and Farbauti were stood next to their thrones. The group stood in front of them, Valek stood behind them. Loki waved shyly at his mother, who smiled and waved back. Laufey smirked at his child's antics before speaking.

"How have your lessons been going children?" Laufey asked. For a moment no child move to answer, but Loki decided he would have to be the one,

"Very good father, sorry, my King." Loki stuttered

"It's alright Loki; you may call me father here. Valek tells me he had you training with knives this morning"

"Yes father, it is a very strange experience but we all will learn the ability to our very best." Loki answered again.

"Well, you are on your way to becoming fine warriors. If you had gone to a training facility though, you would be taught something else as well as Seidr and combat."

Loki looked confused at his father's words; he looked at the others faces. They were all as confused as each other. Except one. Timira looked excited.

"Horse riding she said quietly.

"That is correct Timira." Laufey said, the girl blushed. Whether it was from being right or the King knowing who she was Loki couldn't tell. "Follow me"

Laufey and Farbauti led the children outside, with Valek following in case anyone wondered off.

"It is only right we teach you all you need to learn. What use would a warrior be if they could only travel by foot?" Farbauti asked the children as they approached the stables,

"If you were at a training facility you would be lent a horse or pony to learn on and then be expected to give it back." Laufey explained "However since you are here and you are all friends of my son. You shall have your own horses to keep. On one condition, you look after them yourselves. The stable hand will help you and show you what to do. But you are responsible for them" Laufey turned to the children

Loki looked at them individually, each nodded showing that they would accept the condition. Loki too agreed.

"Very well, Hest bring the horses." Laufey called.

* * *

The stable boys brought out six black horses; they were smaller than the ones that Loki had seen Mohatu and his guard riding. They also had shorter manes and tails, and their legs appeared thinned. However this was due to them being you horses that had only recently been broken in. Each horse seemed black but as you looked closer their fur shone a dark blue.

It would have been difficult to tell the horses apart if it wasn't for their tack. All of them had black leather saddles and bridles but their saddle cloths were each child's favourite colour.

Loki had a mare with a dark green saddle cloth. As the stable boy brought her over Loki held out his hand to let her sniff it before he took her reins. He decided he would call her Emerald.

Malka also had a mare; she had a deep purple saddle cloth. Once given her reins he rubbed her forehead affectionately. Malka also decided to name his mare after a gem stone and called her Amethyst.

Again Kion had a mare. He patted her neck once she was handed to him. He named her Ruby after her red saddle cloth. He also liked the idea of naming her after a precious stone.

Chumvi had a stallion, he was very gentle though. Chumvi patted the horse lightly, unsure of what to do with the giant animal. His horse had an orange saddle cloth and after much thought was named Moonstone.

Kula got given a mare that acted like a filly. Immature and lively but that suited Kula just fine. Her dark pink saddle cloth matched the colour of Kula's shirt exactly. The mare was eventually named Crystal.

And finally Timira got a headstrong stallion. He was known to bite out at the stable hand but strangely allowed Timira to pet him and whisper "Hello sweet boy" into his ear. Their fiery personalities fitting perfectly. Timira called him coal.

Laufey noticed that after his son named his mare after a gemstone the other children had followed his idea without question He thought to himself that these children would be good loyal friends to his son and he was glad he had asked Valek to teach Loki alongside them other than separately like originally planned.

Laufey told the children to mount their horses and then smirked in amusement as he watched them try.

Riding horses was one thing Loki knew how to do, kind of. Back on Asgard when Thor had grown out of his little pony and had been given a horse, Thor had given the pony to Loki (one of the rare moments of friendship the former brothers had) Loki had taught himself to ride on him. Although Emerald was a lot bigger than the pony Loki managed to get onto her back with little help and was able to ride her.

The others required the assistance of a mounting block but once on their horses back they learnt quickly. At the end of the hour they were all trotting back and forth. Even Chumvi and Malka were sure of themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**It is a bit short, but I feltthis needed to be its own chapter. tell me what you think in the reviews**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

Sif and the warriors three stalked down the corridors of the Asgardian palace, searching for Thor. It had been two weeks since Loki had gone missing. Yesterday Odin had called off the search and pronounced him dead. Frigga had begged him to send out another search party but the King insisted against it. Sif and the warriors three hadn't seen Thor since Loki had been pronounced dead. The golden prince had run off when it was announced. The kingdom was mourning, the common people barely ever saw Loki, and some forgot he existed, but they were still saddened by the loss of the boy. Odin and Tyr pretended to be upset but Thor's friends could see through their false words, right now they were just trying to find their friend.

They found Thor were they thought they would. Lay on Loki's bed with the little pillow clutched to his chest. His eyes were red from crying, leaving damp streaks across his face. His blonde hair was a tangled mess and his friends knew he hadn't eaten or washed for days.

"Thor?" Sif called hesitantly, unsure of if the crown prince could hear her. "Are you all right?" A stupid question, she knew he wasn't. But what else could she ask.

"It's all my fault." Thor cried quietly "I shouted at his, I broke his wrist. He was my brother. My little baby brother and I hurt him, I bullied him."

"It's not all your fault Thor,"" Fandral said "We bullied him too" Thor looked at him, anger and disappointment in his red rimmed eyes. Sif elbowed Fandral in his ribs.

"What he means Thor is that we are all to blame. You, me, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun." Hogun frowned at the statement, he had never said or done anything to Loki, he didn't help the others bully Loki but neither did he try and stop it. Sif continued oblivious "Odin, Tyr and even Frigga are as well. We treated Loki like shit; we called him an Ergi and a freak when he was just a little boy. Odin never treated him like a son and Frigga let it happen."

"What did Tyr do to my brother" Thor asked a Sif hadn't given an explanation.

"I don't know exactly but he was never nice, he always was harder on him than any of us."

"Could it have been something more though?" Fandral asked quietly

"What do you mean?" Sif and Thor chorused

"Well earlier, Volstagg and I heard the All father and Tyr talking and Tyr said "It's a shame Loki's gone, I enjoyed my time with him" Why would he say something like that without..," Fandral trailed off, shrugging. Clearly not wanting to say his suspicions out loud, but the others caught on.

"You mean to say Tyr... hurt Loki... in that way" Thor struggled.

"I don't know Thor, but Heimdall would. Why don't we ask him?" Fandral replied.

* * *

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three had ridden their horses across the Bifrost to meet Heimdall, who probably knew they were coming. Thor dismounted his horse before it had even stopped moving, the others followed suit. The gate keeper turned around to face the prince and his companions. He nodded in a silent greeting.

"Ask what you will Thor, but remember, you might not like what you hear" Heimdall said slowly in a deep voice.

"You know what we wish to ask. Did Tyr sexually assault my brother?" Thor spoke as calmly as he could, but the thought had been place in his mind and is it was true Thor would kill Tyr.

"Yes my prince, he did." Heimdall said his voice breaking. He blinked slowly in shame, he and Tyr were once could friends and having to see him do that to a child was heartbreaking. Unshed tears threatened to spill out of his golden, all seeing eyes.

Thor punched the golden frame of the Bifrost, unable to control his anger. He looked at all his friends and saw looks of discomfort and sadness on their faces. Thor heard Fandral say quietly "Who could do that to a child."

Tears ran down Thor's face, the one person in the world he was supposed to protect. The one person who was supposed to be able to tell him anything had been Loki. Thor had pushed him away when Loki needed him. He had called Loki an Ergi when he had voiced his discomfort at going to train. All of a sudden Thor realised why Loki didn't want to spend training time will Tyr.

Sif was completely shocked, she had looked up to Tyr for so long, she wanted to be just like the God of War but now she just felt sick. The day Loki had run away, they had beat him up because they were jealous Tyr wanted to train him one on one. She now understood that there would have been very little training going on. She ran both her hands through her short brown hair- another reminder of Loki.

"Why didn't you tell my father!?" Thor demanded Heimdall "Why didn't you help Loki?"

"I did. " Heimdall defended "As soon as I saw what Tyr had done I went straight to Odin. Do you want to know what he did? What our fearless, loyal King did? What your father did? He laughed. I told him that his son was being assaulted by one of his advisors and he laughed. He said it would give the boy more character." Heimdall was crying now, everyone was, even Hogun.

Thor couldn't believe his father had done such a thing. He hadn't even tried to protect Loki. Heimdall continued to speak.

"I am ashamed to follow such a king, if I wasn't loyal to Asgard I would of left my post there and then. Odin forbade me from telling anyone. But you asked, so I had to tell you. I can't keep it a secret anymore. Tyr and Odin should be punished for their crimes" Heimdall finished.

Thor considered everything for one moment before replying.

"Don't worry. They will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Tell me what you think in the reviews**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

It was the start third week Loki had been in Jotunheim but it seemed like he had been there forever. His lessons with Valek were going well, they were working on shape shifting at the minute, and Loki enjoyed it. He was also improving with his fighting, after every lesson his muscles ached but he guessed that was a good thing. As well as that he and his friends were allowed to go riding without supervision. They had planned to go on a ride that afternoon but right now Loki was sat in the throne room.

Laufey had decided Loki should come to the courts with him and Farbauti. Laufey told Loki to sit in the third throne seat and watch. Loki was fascinated with what went on. People from the city came in and told Laufey about their problems. Two men were having a border dispute, but Laufey soon sorted that out. One girl had been caught stealing and two boys were fighting. Loki watched each case with innate curiosity.

The courts had called a break; there were just a few cases left. Farbauti left her throne to get something to drink. Laufey summoned Loki to him and pulled the young prince onto his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his son

"Good father, I like hearing the people's problems and seeing you fix them." The little boy answered

"Good because one day, when you're king, you will have to do this."

"I'm going to be king?" Loki asked and Laufey laughed at his child's ignorance

"For a smart boy you can be an idiot" Laufey said running his hand through Loki's hair "Of course you are, you are my son, are you not? You are my heir" Smiling Laufey kissed Loki's head, who snuggled into the crook of his father's neck.

They stayed like that for several moments before something caught Loki's eye. Well, someone. He was a Jotun but he was significantly smaller than anyone else.

"Father," Loki whispered, careful so now one would over hear. "Why is that man so small?"

Laufey looked at the man and then back to Loki

"It is because he was away from Jotunheim for too long." Loki looked more confuse than ever when Laufey began to explain. "When we are born, Jotuns are very small. The size of an Aesir baby. Because of the magic it Jotunheim's structure we grow, she allows us to become the giants we are. He was young when he was taken, not yet fully grow. During the war he was kidnapped by Asgard. At the end of the war all prisoners were released but the damage was done. Being away from Jotunheim stunted his growth, and any other Jotun prisoners who were not fully grown. If you had stayed away for too long you would also be small."

"So I'm okay?"

"Yes my child, you wouldn't have noticed but you have grown since you can here." Laufey laughed

"What about the casket, the one the Odin stole. He said that the Jotuns would be weak without it, but everyone seems strong."

"That is because Odin is a moron, he thinks that our lives revolve around the casket, but it is just a weapon. The casket absorbs Jotunheim's magic and focuses it. We still have Jotunheim, so we still have her Seidr. By taking the casket away from Jotunheim Odin made it useless. That is the only reason I left Odin take it."

Loki's head hurt at all of the new information. Laufey saw the confusion on his face and laughed again.

"Why don't you go and play before you go out." Laufey ruffled Loki's hair and the boy jumped of his lap and ran out the room. He skipped down the corridor, past many servants, careful not to trip anyone.

* * *

He ran into the kitchens to find Tama. He found her standing next to a wooden table cutting vegetables.

"Hello Tama" Loki called; the servant girl looked up and smiled.

"My prince." She greeted "What are you after?"

"I was wondering if I could get some food to take on the ride I'm going on with my friends"

Tama nodded and began to get things ready. Loki sat on one of the chairs and watched her. Other servants fussed over Loki, many of the kitchen maids were old women- whose children had long grown up, and they enjoyed having a child around again.

Tama put the fruits into a bag and gave it to Loki; he put the bag on his back.

"Thank you Tama" Loki smiled hugging the woman

"You're welcome. Now go and have fun"

Loki grabbed an apple of the side for Emerald and walked to the stables.

* * *

A special wing of the stables had been reserved for Emerald and the others. Loki walked past the other horses; Crystal whinnied at him whilst Coal shied away. Going up to Emerald's stall, the mare walked up to the door and nickered at her owner. Loki stroked her head and held out the apple.

"Hey girl," he said softly. She took the apple and crunched on it happily.

The sound of more people coming into the stable made Loki turn around. Malka, Kion, Chumvi and Kula all walked in, chatting and laughing. They waved to Loki, who waved back and went to their own horses. Timira came in moments later and went straight to Coal. All of them wearing their favourite coloured tunic and black riding pants. They all also had a BLACK RIDING CLOAK, THE ISIDES OF Loki's was green, and he presumed the others had their colours too.

The way the stables were set out Coal, Amethyst and Emerald were next to each other. Ruby, Moonstone and Crystal were exactly opposite the others. Each of the children went into their horses stables and brushed them.

They had all been taught how to put a saddle and bridle on their horses so along with the saddle cloth they were put on. Mounting their horses they took off at a trot.

"Where are we going to go?" Chumvi asked the group, his sister riding beside him.

"I don't know" Kion replied

"Loki, have you been to the city yet?" Timira asked

"No, my parents said they would take me but they have been too busy" Loki replied

"Well that's where we are going to go!" Kula said, pushing Crystal into a canter. The others copied, Chumvi and Kula in the lead, Loki was at the back, being led to the city by his friends.

* * *

The horses kept a steady pace as they approached the city. The city had cobblestone roads; there were stone and wooden building with thatched roofs either side of the road. Some were homes others were shops. In the centre of the city there were little wooden stalls, forming a little market place.

The group walked their horses through the streets, people ignored them at first but after a while someone noticed Loki's markings and announced that the crown prince was in the city. Then people began cheering, some people knelt down. Others offered Loki free things that they were selling. Some young children stare at the prince and his friends.

Loki felt awkward and felt his skin heating up, he didn't like their constant watching and shouting, trying to get his attention.

"Please," Loki called out, stopping Emerald."Just treat me like anyone else. I'm not special, I'm just like you!" Some people heard the distress in his voice and directed the others away. Malka smiled at Loki sympathetically.

They group carried on riding through the city, as they got further away from the centre there were fewer people.

"There is a cute little sweet shop around here" Kula said quietly

"Oh, yeah. Its sells great sweets." Chumvi agreed

"We could go there" Timira suggested

"We could but we have no money." Loki said, he didn't have any with him, neither did Malka. He knew that Chumvi and Kula's family didn't have much money so he doubted they had any either.

"I have some," Kion added "It's not much, but it should be enough to get us all something."

* * *

The group headed towards the sweet shop; once again they were led by Kula and Chumvi. The shop was a little stone building with a thatched roof- matching all of the other houses. It had a sign saying "sweet shop" on the front that was covered in a light dusting of frost.

The group entered the sweet shop and Loki stared in amazement. There were jars of sweets and chocolates everywhere. Loki thought he was going to have a sugar rush just by looking at the treats. Then an old man appeared from behind the counter, his blue face creased in a smile when he saw the children.

"Chumvi, Kula good to see you again, how is your mother"

"She is well, sir" The twins chorused

"And who have you brought with you?"

"This is Kion, Malka, Timira and Loki" Kula answered

"The prince?" the old man asked

"Yes sir" Loki replied "You have a very nice shop"

"Thank you my Prince you are kind." The old man smiled again "Would you like some sweets, I can give you some for free, just this once."

The children thanked the man and looked around the shop for what they wanted. Chumvi and Kula both brought some chewy sweets, whilst Malka got some boiled ones. Kion got a bag of some chewy things that resembled snakes. Timira got some dark chocolate and Loki got some white chocolate mice. The old man laughed at the children as Loki put all of the sweets into his little bag and bid them farewell.

* * *

Once again on their horses Timira suggested they go to the woods and have a picnic. The group been in the forest near the palace many times and they had found a small clearing that they liked to visit. They raced their horses to the forest, kicking up heaps of snow as they went. Through the forest they weaved in and out of trees, careful not to hit any.

They soon reached the clearing. Due to the amount of trees in the area, little snow fell in the forest and the floor of the clearing was covered in dark grass. The group tied their horses to the trees nearest the little stream than ran through the clearing so they could drink. They loosened the saddles as well.

The children sat down in a circle and Loki gave out the sweets and fruit. They ate happily in the sun.

"Are you guys excited for the festival?" Kula asked the group, every one nodded except Loki

"What festival?" Everyone looked shocked for a moment before they remembered Loki had grown up somewhere else. Timira quickly explained.

"Every year we have a festival to celebrate summer, I mean of course there is still snow everywhere. It's not your typical summer; this is Jotunheim- there has to be snow. But everywhere is warmer and there is less snow." She said

"There is always a street party in the city and a party in the palace;" Kion said "Of course high ranking people can go to that one, you and Malka will be allowed to go. He said gesturing to the Prince and his cousin.

"I will ask my father if you can come. You are my friends" Loki remarked

"That doesn't make a difference Lokes;" Chumvi said sadly "We aren't high born, me and Kula are poor. It was a miracle we were allowed to train alongside you."

"That's not fair," Loki complained "In Asgard Thor's friends were always coming to family meals and parties and Hogun wasn't even from Asgard, he was born on Vanaheim. I will ask my father if you can come, and if he says no then I won't go."

"Me neither, I have had to go every year and there is never anyone I know there." Malka added

"We can have our own party if we can't come" Kion exclaimed

Everyone murmured in agreement and they continued to eat. After they had finished their fruits and sweets they decided to g home, Chumvi and Kula had to be home early and Loki wanted to ask his Father about the festival.

Before they left however, a small black bundle burst though the clearing. The small wolf skidded to a halt when he saw the Jotuns. The puppy began barking at the children; Loki could hear the panic in the little wolf's high pitched bark. He told the others to stay with their horses as he took a step towards the wolf.

The wolf took several steps back and crouched down, growling. Loki took another step closer and then he crouched down and held a hand out to the black puppy.

"Hey boy, it's ok. No one will hurt you" Loki said softly to the puppy, it took a timid step closer to Loki's hand but then flinched back. "Come on puppy. What's this?" Loki pretended to have something in his hand this time, changing his tone to an excited one. The puppy steadily took one step closer after another.

Soon he was close enough to Loki so that the prince could tough him. Slowly Loki reached up and grabbed the puppy by its scruff. It struggled for a moment before going still. Loki pressed him against his chest and stroked his face. The puppy relaxed and curled up in Loki's arms.

"He's so small." Malka said looking at the puppy.

"Where is his mother" Kula asked

"Look at his size Kula, he was probably the runt. His mother probably drove him off" Timira said bluntly

"We can't just leave him" Chumvi exclaimed

"I'll take him home; my father will let me keep him. The palace is full of dogs." Loki replied

"I think a dire wolf is slightly different from a dog" Kion muttered

The group got on their horses (Loki with some difficulty as the puppy had gone to sleep) they rode home at an even canter, Loki leading this time. They got home quickly and dismounted in the stables.

"Go and ask your father about him," Malka gestured towards the puppy "I'll take care of Emerald."

Loki patted Emerald's neck and thanked Malka before running into the palace. He held the puppy tight against his chest, waking him up. Loki burst through the throne room doors to find his parents on their thrones and Mohatu standing next to them.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Farbauti asked, Loki walked up the steps to his parents

"In the woods today, I found him" Loki held his arms open so his parents could see the wolf

"How did you catch him?" Laufey asked his son

"I just picked him up, he was scared at first but he came round. Can I keep him" Laufey picked up the puppy by his scruff. This time the puppy struggled and managed to bite Laufey's finger, he dropped the puppy but Loki caught him. The wolf snuggled back into Loki's arms. Laufey shook his hand

"Well he obviously likes you. I suppose you can, as long as you train him and look after him well" Laufey said

"Thank you father I will tell the others" Loki turned to leave, he got down the steps before his father called his name, Loki turned around

"Does he have a name?" Loki thought a moment before replying

"Fenrir"


	10. Chapter 10

A week later Loki stood next to his friends as people danced, laughed and ate. Laufey had allowed Loki's friends to come to the party with little argument. Loki had pulled the "I won't know anyone there" card and Laufey took sympathy on him. Everyone was wearing black suits and colourful dresses. Fenrir sat at Loki's feet; he came up to Loki's knees.

Before the party Laufey and Farbauti had presented Loki with a small silver crown. He wore it now, it had a little emerald in the centre and it had small chains that hung around his forehead. Loki liked the feel of it on his head; it made him feel like a proper prince.

"This is amazing." Kula said, Loki had asked Fenja to make dresses and suits for them. Kula had a long light pink dress that had a black sash across her hips. Timira had a short black dress and black leggings. The boys wore black suits with coloured shirts.

"It is." Chumvi agreed "Thank you for this Loki, it means a lot."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd get to come to a royal party" Kion added

"It was nothing; I don't see why you shouldn't be able to come." Loki smiled

"It is though Loki" Timira interrupted "Since we met you, we have gained so much. Your father gave us all a horse. It would've taken us years to save up for one but your father just gave one to us. You are a great friend"

Loki blushed dark blue as the others murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, it was lonely being the only child in the palace; since you came I have gained five friends" Malka said

Musicians played upbeat music as the food was served. There were plates of meats and fruits. Loki was introduced to so many Lords and Ladies he had no way of recognising them if he saw any of them again. Jotuns from all around the realm were at the party.

Loki learnt that Laufey wasn't the only king in Jotunheim. Laufey ruled the majority of Jotunheim but a large island belonged to king Midi. The two kings were old friends though; there were no tensions between the two. According to Farbauti, Midi had a son around Loki's age, probably older, his name was Litr. Farbauti said he was at the party but couldn't see him at the time to introduce them.

After the meal the friends reunited, they stood talking for a while before someone approached them.

"Hey Malka! What losers are you hanging around with now?" A boy approached them, flanked by two other boys. He wore dark blue clothes, matched by his companions; he also wore a golden crown on his head.

"Leave me alone Litr, I don't want any trouble" Malka said, looking down.

"That's Prince Litr to you runt." Litr snapped pushing Malka back.

"Leave him alone!" Loki shouted, standing in between Litr and Malka. Fenrir at his side growling.

"And who are you to tell me what to do" Litr snarled at Loki, taking a step towards him.

"Loki, the Crown Prince. I suggest you leave" Loki hissed

"Oh it's the little Asgardian spy." Litr hissed back, his friends laughing

"You know nothing of me or my life."

"Oh I know you're a coward, couldn't even manage living in a shining city of Asgard. You had to run away like the little baby you are." Litr growled pushing Loki back, knocking him into Malka who yelped in surprise. "What's a matter, going to cry? You are fitting company for the likes of Malka, cowards."

Anger bubbled under Loki's skin. Heat rose in his body, his hand clenched. He felt magical energy pulse through his veins and build at his finger tips. In one swift motion Loki lifted his hands and flicked them upwards. A gust of wind appeared, seemingly from nowhere, Litr and his friends went flying backwards. Crashing into the stone wall and falling own onto one of the tables.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned to Litr and his companions. Midi rushed towards his son followed by Laufey, Farbauti and Valek. Healers rushed forwards and people moved back. Timira and Malka pulled Loki back.

"How the Hel did you do that?" Kion hissed

"I don't know, I just did." Loki whispered back.

King Midi and healers escorted the 3 boys out of the room. Laufey looked across the room, directly at Loki and his friends. Red eyes met red. Farbauti grabbed Laufey's arm but he shrugged it off. Loki stalked across the room towards Loki, anger clear on his face. The gathered Jotuns dispersed letting the King past.

"Loki, a word!" Laufey snapped grabbing the neck of Loki's shirt, forcing Loki to walk faster, Fenrir scampered along, jumping up at Laufey and barking. Laufey marched them out the room into the study.

Once Laufey let go of Loki's shirt the little boy cowered in the shadows, stepping away from his father. Any anger he had felt before was now replaced with fear. He had never seen Laufey so angry. Fenrir hid behind Loki's legs, whimpering.

"What were you thinking Loki" Laufey shouted "You attacked Litr, why? You could have killed him."

"He was being mean" Loki snapped back

"That is no reason to throw him across the room, do you understand what you have done, and If Midi takes this personally any alliance formed between us will fall apart. That's all we need, a civil war. You are irresponsible. I am disappointed in you" Laufey said calming down but he was still angry.

"I don't know how I did it. All I know is that when someone attacks you, you fight back. I witnessed firsthand what happens when you don't" Laufey looked at Loki; sadness filled his eyes as he realised what Loki was talking about. Slow tears ran down the side of Loki's face but he continued to stare at Laufey. Laufey looked away, rubbing his hand across his face and sighing.

"Go to be Loki, we will discuss this in the morning"

"Fine," Loki snapped "Come Fenrir"

Loki sat on his bed stroking Fenrir. He had stopped crying a while ago. Fenrir kept licking Loki's face, making Loki laugh. A quite knock on his door made Loki look up from his puppy. Slowly the door opened and Malka appeared.

"Hi Lokes" The boy said walking into the room "The others went home when Laufey came back in without you"

"I guess that's for the best, I don't want anyone else in trouble" Loki sighed, rubbing Fenrir's belly

"I heard the Queen and Valek talking; Valek doesn't know how you controlled the wind without any training, especially how you summoned it. He thinks that controlling wind might be you special power"

"I'd never thought about that, I guess it could" Loki shrugged

"Valek wants to test you tomorrow if Laufey will allow it, just to see what else you can do."

Loki nodded quietly, stroking Fenrir's fur

"I'm in a lot of trouble Mal'" Loki whispered, Malka squashed himself against Loki and rubbed his face along Loki's shoulder

"You'll be fine, Laufey loves you, yes he's angry now but he is kind. He'll probably decide that missing the rest of the party was punishment enough. He is nothing like Odin." Malka said quietly, Malka knew everything that had happened to Loki, as did Kion, Chumvi, Kula and Timira. Loki had told them all.

"You think so?"

"I know so, he's my uncle Lokes, I've known him all my life."

Slightly relieved Loki lay down in his bed, tired. Malka snuggled up next to him. Fenrir squished himself between the little boys. Both were deeply asleep when Laufey came in to check on Loki. Smiling Laufey tucked in his son and nephew in and kissed them both on their foreheads and stroked Fenrir before turning of the light and leaving the boys to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long. This chapter has had about seven different versions until this one. I hope you like it. Read and review.**

 **Lyna Laufeyson**

* * *

The next morning Loki was woken by Tama, the maid was joined by a young man, Bati, he was Malka's servant. The two boys got washed and dressed with the help of their servants and hesitantly made their way to breakfast. They walked down the cold halls in silence, even Fenrir, who was trotting loyally besides Loki remained quiet.

When they got to the hall their parents were already there waiting for them. Next to Loki's seat besides his father sat King Midi; Litr was nowhere to be seen. Loki took his seat and Malka sat next to his mother. Loki didn't say a word as the servants placed the food on the table, he just looked down in shame.

"How is Litr?" Laufey asked once the food had been laid out and people began to eat, glancing at Loki but the young boy didn't notice.

"He is okay, the healers say he should be free to leave the healing room by tomorrow. They are very talented" Midi responded

"Will Hyrokkin be coming?" Farbauti asked, referring to Midi's wife

"No, Angrboda is still to young to travel, anyway by the time she would get here Litr would be fully healed and back to annoying everyone" Midi smiled

"Well, I'd like Loki to go and speak with him if that is okay with you" Laufey stated

"Ay, this needs to be resolved," he said, turning to Loki "I understand you do not have control over your Seidr yet but you and Litr must get along. It is important for you to be able to rule in harmony"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" Loki said quietly

"You heard him Loki, eat up so you can go and speak to Litr, this afternoon Valek wants to do one on one training with you"

"But I have to look after Emerald after breakfast" Loki protested

"Malka will take care of her" Bára injected "Won't you my son"

"Yes Mother" Malka replied before mouthing "Sorry" to Loki. Loki offered a sad smile

"There it's settled" Laufey stated, ending the conversation

* * *

After he had finished eating (and stalling as much as he could)Loki made his way down to the healing rooms, he didn't know what he was going to say. He was sorry for what he did, Loki never meant to hurt Litr. But Litr was attacking Malka, and himself. Loki wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

As Loki got to the doors to the healing rooms Groa, the main healer was just leaving, she smiled at the young Prince and held open the door.

"The King told me that you were coming to speak with Prince Litr, My Prince" Groa greeted

"Yes, Is he awake?" Loki asked

"He is, he is quite bored, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company" Groa replied before walking away

Loki walked into the medical room, the smell of healing herbs filled the room. Loki saw Litr lying on a bed, a book in hand with a bandage on his arm. Litr sighed in frustration as he flipped through the pages, clearly not committed to the story. Loki walked closer to his bed, clearing his throat to get the other boys attention. Litr put the book down and sat up.

"Hi," Loki said quietly

"Hi," Litr responded

"Erm, I'm sorry for what happened. I...I didn't mean to hurt you- it was an accident" Loki stuttered

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean anything I said" Litr said looking down

"Why did you say it then?" Loki asked confused. He took a few steps closer until he was stood next to the bed. Litr moved his leg, making a space for Loki to sit, which he did.

"I don't know" Litr stated "I guess I'm just jealous"

"Of what?"

"You and Malka, your parents dote on you. Ever since my sister was born a few years ago she's been my parents sole focus. My Father hasn't even visited me today, as soon as Groa said I was going to be okay he left"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"No one does, even my "friends" are only with me because I'm the Crown Prince"

"Really?" Loki asked in horror, he knew he own friends were with him because of who he was, not his status, but it was a horrible thought to consider.

"Yeah, they're only around when they want something. As you can see, they weren't hurt that bad, the healing Seidr did it's job, they left as soon as they were able to and sp far not a peep" Litr sighed

"That's horrible," Loki frowned

"Loki? Do you know if my Mother is coming?" Litr asked quietly

"Midi said she was staying with your sister" Loki informed the other boy, Litr pulled his knees up to his chest and whimpered. Tears forming in his eyes. Loki moved closer to the other Prince and wrapped his arm him.

"I'm not saying they don't love me, but some times I feel like I've been forgotten" Livr cried "I just want friends, like yours who will stick up for me

"I'll be your friend" Loki replied "And if you apologize to Malka I'm sure the others will be your friends too"

"Really?" Litr asked, his cheeks shining with tears

"Of course," Loki said, offering Litr a tissue from the side, Litr dried his cheeks and smiled "Come on, we're sneaking out" Loki said jumping off the bed and grabbing Litr's shoes from underneath it.

"Where are we going?" Litr asked moving to the edge of the bed and pulled on his leather boots

"The stables, Malka will probably be their, the others too" Loki explained "If you feel up to it maybe we can go for a ride"

"I'd like that," Litr smiled, he shakily got to his feet but Litr soon found his balance and the two boys walked towards the door. When Loki opened the door he jumped back in surprise. A large Jotun stood behind the door, he was large and muscular. One thing that was strange was that where his eyes should have been red they were instead black. But by this distinguishing feature Loki knew who he was.

Eggther was the Sky Watcher of Jotunheim, his power were similar to Heimdal's in Asgard. Eggther watched the portals of the realm and he kept an eye on both kingdoms and made sure everyone was kept safe. At Eggther's feet sat Fenrir, the wolf pup wagged his tail in greeting.

"My Princes" the watchmen bowed

"Eggther" Loki nodded

"Your wolf got out of your room Sire," the older man said simply

"Thank you for bringing him to me" Loki said awkwardly

"I know of your plan, It will do you good to get some fresh air and your healing will be quicker if you stretch your muscles" Eggther said to the each of the princes, "Enjoy your outing" the Jotun walked away down the corridor leaving the two boys and the puppy alone.

"He is so scary" Litr whispered

"Come on, quick, before he comes back" Loki whispered back, "Come on Fen"

The two boys and Fenrir ran down the corridors of the palace and outside, Litr slipped down the ice steps but Loki kept him on his feet. The two ran through the snow, Fenrir running hard, chasing the snowflakes that had begun to fall. Both boys laughed at the puppy as they made their way to the stables.

Once they were inside they shook off the snow, Fenrir's fur fluffing out. As Loki expected all of his friends were in the stables looking after their horses. Emerald whinnied at the sight of her owner. The other children all looked up to see Loki and Litr.

"What's he doing here?" Timira asked, scowling slightly, running a brush through Coal's mane; the stallion snorted, seemingly in agreement

"I wanted to apologise to Malka," Litr said quietly turning towards the shy boy "I'm sorry Malka, I didn't mean what I said. I was upset and I took my anger out on you, it was uncalled for and cruel and I deserved what happened to me"

"I forgive you, Litr. And you didn't deserve to be hurt. No one does, but it was an accident"

"I know it was" Litr nodded

"So everyone's forgiven. We all good because Ruby wants to run" Kion interrupted gesturing to his mare who stomped her hoof against the floor

"Do you have a horse too?" Kula asked as she finished putting Crystal's saddle on her back

"Yeah, Ghost should be around here somewhere." Litr said looking around

"He'll be in the guest's quarters of the stables, I'll show you" Loki smiled

"I'll saddle Emerald for you" Timira offered as she walked towards Emerald's stable

Loki thanked his friend before he led Litr to toward the guests stables, Hest and the other stable staff greeted Loki as he passed them, used to the him being there due to his care of Emerald. Fenrir trotted beside Loki before scampering ahead and jumping into a pile of fresh hay.

Once they got to the guest quarters Loki let Litr lead, he briefly scanned the stables and walked over to his stallion. To Loki's surprise the horse was white, or at least he looked white at first but similarly to the other horses upon a closer look Ghost was in fact a light blue.

"He's beautiful" Loki murmured as Litr opened the stable's door. Loki held his hand out and allowed Ghost to sniff at his hand but the stallion shied away when he smelt Fenrir, the wolf pup's scent triggering a fear response.

"Hey boy ssh" Litr cooed to his horse, calming him

"I've never seen a horse his colour before" Loki gasped

"Neither had I, I found him out in the wild herds of Svel," Litr explained referring to his own fathers Kingdom "He was quite young so he was relatively easy to catch, I broke him in myself"

"Wow," Loki smiled. One of the stable girls brought over Ghost's tack and the two princes put it on the horse. They then led him outside where the other children were waiting with their horses. They all mounted their horses at started off towards the woods, Fenrir easily keeping up with them and they kicked up ice and snow as they went.

Loki wasn't exactly sure when their ride seemingly had turned into a race but he knew he had to win. Timira and Litr were his only competition. The others still weren't 100% sure of themselves when riding but Loki and Litr had been riding since they were children and Timira was just a natural.

Emerald, Ghost and Coal all galloped furiously, leaping over snow drifts and fallen trees. The horses breaths created puffs of mist as they breathed hard. Their thundering hoof beats echoing across the icy fields. Loki didn't know where the finish was supposed to be so he kept riding.

It wasn't until Loki heard a high pitched yelp from Fenrir that he stopped. Pulling hard on Emerald's reins making the mare suddenly rear up on her hind legs. Loki managed to remain seated and when Emerald settled back down he slid from her saddle and went to his wolf pup.

The little black wolf was lay in the snow whimpering softly. At first Loki thought Fenrir was hurt, he skidded to his knee's next to his puppy. His hand hovered over the wolf's fur, scared of hurting him. Fenrir leant up and rubbed his head against Loki's friend. Checking him over Loki found nothing wrong with him.

"What happened?" Kula asked, walking over to Loki, she and Chumvi had dismounted and whilst her brother held the reins of Emerald, Crystal and Moonstone.

"I'm not sure, there isn't anything wrong with him" Loki replied Fenrir was now sat up licking Loki's hand "I think he just slipped and was being a drama queen" Kula reached down and pet Fenrir's head.

Malka and Kion pulled their horses to a stop next to Chumvi and Timira and Litr trotted back. Fenrir stood up and rested his paws on Loki's knee and licked his face. Loki laughed and pinned Fenrir to the snowy floor and tickled him Fenrir barked happily and writhed in the snow.

"Well I think its safe to say I won" Timira said breathlessly

"That's because Fenrir tricked me" Loki protested before turning to the puppy "You made me lose!" Fenrir just barked in response.

"Just because you pulled up doesn't mean I can't win" Timira shrugged "Any way I beat Litr fair and square"

"Hey, I stopped because Loki stopped" Litr frowned

"You're a future King you can follow people around" Timira pointed out

"That has nothing to do with anything, I was checking he was alright"

"Yeah whatever Midison"

"With a name like yours you could go into healing instead" Chumvi stated

"What?" Litr asked, clearly confused

"Midison sounds like medicine" Chumvi shrugged

"I'll stick to being a Crown Prince thanks"

"What's wrong with being a healer?" Kion asked, his mother was a healer in the city

"Nothing, but I'm pretty sure you have to some affinity with the subject. And at least a bit of Seidr in your blood. My bloodline hasn't had a Seidr master in it for 9000 years and they married into the family." Litr defended

"Haha we're better than you" Chumvi laughed "We're magical"

"Good for you guys, It's not something I've ever been interested in to be honest, I prefer fighting with a sword"

"What's wrong with Seidr?" Kion protested

"Oh the Norns why do you keep questioning everything I say" Litr exclaimed "Nothing is wrong with Seidr, I just don't have the ability to learn it so I've never wished I could"

"That's a very sensible thought process" Malka agreed, Kion, Chumvi, Kula and Litr just stared at him "I hadn't said anything in a while and I was feeling left out"

Malka shrugged dismissively, everyone was silent for a moment, each one of them trying to decide what to do next. But the realm made their decision for them. The falling snow began to get heavier and thicker- a storm was brewing.

"We should all get home before this storm get worse" Loki stated "We'll cut through Hilmir first and drop you all off at your houses. Litr, Malka and I will take the horses back to the stables and take care of them. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the group chorused

"Litr can you pass me Fen, I don't want him to get lost so I'll carry him" Litr nodded and picked up the wolf pup. Loki mounted Emerald and took Fenrir off of Litr and the group made their way towards the city. The trotted briskly across the frost covered hills and entered the city of Hilmir.

One by one Loki's friends dismounted and went home. Between them Loki, Litr and Malka held the reins of the other horses and finally got the way to the stables. The stable boys helped them warm the horses up and before long they were inside. Malka went to his own room to warm up whilst Loki and Litr went to Loki's

Fenrir shook his fur dry and lay on his little bed by the side of Loki's desk, Litr scanned through Loki's book shelf and Loki sat on his bed,

"Litr?" Loki asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah?"

"Why are their two kingdoms?"

"You don't know?" Litr asked looking shocked

"No, I didn't grow up her and I haven't started my tutoring just yet." Loki explained

"Oh well. Jotunheim never used to be a monarchy, many millennia ago she was made up of tribes. Each tribe had a different significant feature. Some were mages, some we're great hunters and some were strong warriors. That's why even today you'll notice differences between Jotuns. Like Kion, his skin is darker than usual because his ancestors descend from the Malm-hrið or warrior tribe." Litr began

"There was a war with the dwarves. They attacked each tribe at a time, wiping some of them out. The remaining tribes joined together and created a unified army under Blár, the leader of the Fróðleikr tribe. The Dwarves were eventually defeated. Afterwards the tribes decided that they were stronger as a group. However one tribe disagreed, they lived on the island of Svel and were they felt excluded from the community. So Blár was proclaimed the King by the people."

"The royal markings are a trait of the Fróðleikr tribe, at some point a descended married into my family and thus our line also has the markings."

"So we're related?"

"No, the link was made hundreds of thousand years ago. So we are of no relation. Anyway our father's are trying to close the gap between the kingdoms. I heard my parents saying that now Laufey has a male heir" Litr pointed at Loki "Angraboda can marry into your family and your child would be the ruler of both kingdoms"

"Oh, so I have to marry your sister?" Loki asked

"I don't know, Laufey would have to agree to it and I presume you'll have a choice"

Loki's brain hurt. The overload of historical information and the news of his possible arranged marriage was too much for him to comprehend. He just sat on his bed for a moment trying, yet failing, to figure everything out. He just looked confused.

"Come on Lo', you said Valek wants to meet you right?" Litr smiled softly


End file.
